totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Olimpijskie wyzwanie!
Na stadionie siedzi Chris.. 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w show... Chef prowadził wyzwanie.. Które okazało się wcale nie banalne.. Każdy dostał zwierzątko lub byłego uczestnika, i musiał swojego pupila na uczyć czegoś ze sporttu! Eva okazała się najlepszą nauczycielką, sam nie wierzę że to mówie! A z gry wyleciała Courtney.. I nie zgłosiła kolejnego procesu! Ale zemściła się na Gregu... Po przyokazji II podsumowania, przegrani wskazali osobę która nie dotrwa dzisiaj, do początku wyzwania! A co nas dzisiaj czeka? Czy wyżyję się na zawodnikach? Musicie koniecznie oglądać kolejne wyzwanie! ''Z szatni wychodzi sobie nadzwyczajnie Greg.. Podchodzi do niego Chef ze stażystami... '' '''Chef: '''No to sobie pograłeś w tym sezonie! '''Greg: '''No bez wątpliwości staruszku, dobre mi idzie! '''Chef: '''Ale chodzi mi oto że dalej nie zajdziesz! '''Greg: '''WTF? '''Chef: '''Zostajesz wydalony z gry! '''Greg: '''To nie może być prawda!? '''Chef: '''Ale jednak ta okrutna prawda jest prawdą! '''Greg: '''Nie dam się tak szybko wyeliminować.. ''Ruszył w ucieczke.. Za nim ruszyli stażyści, na których czele stał CHef... Nie wiele trwała gonitwa.. Greg została złapany i związany... 'Chef: '''Chłopcze, nikt CIe nie chce wywalić.. Ale wyeliminowali CIę goście z podsumowania. '''Greg: '''Jak..? Myślałem że jestem lubiany... '''Chef: '''To się chłoptasiu przeliczyłeś! '''Greg: '''No cóż.. ''Chef wziął chłopaka przerzucił przez ramie i poszedł z nim do Limuzyny frajerów.. Wrzucił go i limuzyna odjechała.. CHef się uśmiechnął i powiedział: 'Chef: '''No to została już tylko 6 frajerów! ''Nastepnie przenosimy się na stołówke gdzie, Jo i Al obmyślaja strategie... 'Alejandro: '''Ok, dzisiaj wyeliminujemy Olimpie i co dalej? Będzie 3 kontra 3.. '''Jo: '''Też się nad tym zastanawiałam.. Myslałam żeby Olimpie przenieśc na naszą stronę? '''Alejandro: '''Nie.. Ona mi nie ufa.. Więc i Tobie nie zaufa.. '''Jo: '...Z tobą są same problemy... 'Alejandro: '''Mylisz się moja droga. '''Jo: '..Nie mylę.. Ja to poprostu wiem! 'Alejandro: '''To nic nie wiesz.. Będzie 3 vs 3.. Wystarczy jedną osobe wtedy od nich wtedy przenieść na odcinek do nas.. '''Jo: '''I to ma sens.. Ale kto będzie na tyle głupi by się zgodzić..? '''Alejandro: '''Greg.. zbyt na luzie.. Lukaninho ma do Ciebie uraz.. zostaje Eva.. coś z Twojego charakteru?... '''Jo: '''No i co z tego!? '''Alejandro: '''No wiesz o co mi chodzi... '''Jo: '''Dobra pogadam z nią jutro! ''Dotknął ją w policzek.. 'Alejandro: '''Idź wykonaj swoją misje! '''Jo: '''A Ty sobie nie za dużo pozwalasz? '''Alejandro: '...Yyy... 'Jo: '''Nie ze mną te numery znam CIę zbyt dobrze! ''Nastepnię przenosimy się na trybuny tak rozmawiają Brick i Olimpia.. 'Brick: '''No i zostałaś sama.. '''Olimpia: '''No niestety... '''Brick: '''Jak chcesz to Ci moge pomóc! '''Olimpia: '''Jak? '''Brick: '''Proponuje sojusz.. '''Olimpia: '''Spoko.. Ale co zrobią dwie osoby... Jak jest 7? '''Brick: '''Oto się nie martw.. Powiem Ci coś w tajemnicy... '''Olimpia: '..? 'Brick: '''Obydwie drużyny się zmówiły przeciwko waszej drużyny.. '''Olimpia: '...Takk..? 'Brick: '''No... '''Olimpia: '''Aaa to świnie.. '''Brick: '''Nie mów tak.. To show to jedna strategia.. I to mnie irytuje.. '''Olimpia: '..Dostałam się tutaj przez przypadek.. Więc i o milionie nie marzyłam od początku, a że doszłam już daleko to nie wiem czemu.. 'Brick: '''To jak tutaj się dostałaś.. '''Olimpia: '''Wysłałam sms'a jak był casting... Ale ja chciałam wygrać tylko skromne 500 $ jako nagroda pocieszania.. A okazało się że mnie wybrali do show.. '''Brick: '''Czyli wsumie miałaś zamiar wziąść udział w programie.. '''Olimpia: '''Nie.. Potrzebowałam troche kasiory i tyle.. '''Brick: '''Aaa.. rozumiem.. '''Olimpia: '''No... ''Ok teraz przenosimy się na siłownie gdzie ćwiczyła dwójka Lukaninho i Eva, czekali na Grega. 'Eva: '''A ten fajtłapa gdzie? '''Lukaninho: '''No tutaj go nie ma.. '''Eva: '''Dzięki, że powiedziałeś mi bo bym niewiedziała.. '''Lukaninho: '''Przecież nie masz się o co złościć... '''Eva: '...Aaagrrr.. Rzuciła hantlem w niego..Z nim relacja wogóle jej się nie udawała.. ''Wyzwanie'' Na środku stadionu siedzi Chris i wzywa zawodników.. Przybyła pozostała 6... Odezwała się Eva.. 'Eva: '''A gdzie Greg..? '''Chris: '''Grega już nie będzie.. Wyleciał dzięki podsumowaniu, a więc zostało was tylko 6! '''Wszyscy: '''Uff.... '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj podziele was na dwójki, w których będzie rywalizowali w dwóch bądź 3 konkurencjach, zalezy od wyniku, a konkurencje, to seria rzutów karnych, bieg do okoła boiska i dodatkowa zapasy. '''Wszscy: '''Eee... '''Chris: '''A więc pary to Alejandro i Eva, Brick i Jo oraz Olimpia i Lukaninho. Pasuje.. '''Wszyscy: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Zwycięzcy par dostaną dzisiaj nietykalność! '''Wszyscy: '''Ooo tak! '''CHris: '''A więc Eva i Alejandro, zapraszam na boisko i serie rzutów karnych! ''Rozpoczęła się pierwszy mecz rzutów karnych: ''- 1A karny - Strzela Alejandro, ale skutecznie piłkę wybija Eva 0-0'' ''- 1E karny - Uderza Eva, piłka odbija sie od poprzeczki i wpada do bramki. 0-1.'' ''- 2A karny - Uderza Alejandro, piłka leci, koło rogu i 1-1.'' ''- 2E karny - Do piłki podeszła Eva i tym razem nie spudłowała 1-2.'' ''- 3A karny - Do futbolówki podszedł Alejandro, ale przestrzelił..'' ''- 3E karny - Do strzału podbiega Eva 1-3!'' 'Chris: '''Ok! A więc pierwszą swoją konkurencje wygrała Eva! Czas na pojedynek Brick z Jo! '''Jo: '''Udowodnie CI miernoto kto jest lepszy! '''Brick: '''Ja Ci pokaże kto ma siłe! ''Mecz się rozpoczął.. ''- 1B karny - Do piłki podchodzi Brick, uderza i gooool 1-0!'' ''- 1J karny - Do futbolówki podeszła Jo, strzela , poprzeczka i nie ma gola!'' ''- 2b karny - Piłke w ręcę wziął Brick, strzela i 2-0!'' ''- 2J karny - decydujący karny, do piłki podchodzi Jo, i strzela 2-1!'' ''- 3B karny - jeśli strzeli Brick to on wygra ta konkurencje! Ale pudłuje 2-1!'' ''- 3J karny - Jo przywaliła z całej siły i 2-2! Jeszcze jedna seria!'' ''- 4B karny - ależ fatalny strzał Bricka 2-2... Nadal..'' ''- 4J karny - Jo niezwykła marnować takich okazji! I gool 2-3!'' 'Jo: '''I co miernoto wygrałam.. '''Brick: '''Miałaś szczęście! '''Chris: '''Ok! Jo gratuluje teraz konkurenci Olimpia i Lukaninho, a więc start... ''- 1L karny - Do piłki podszedł Lukaninho, pudłuje... ''- 1O karny - Piłkę teraz ma Olimpia, bierze rozbieg, uderza z całej siły i wygrywa 0-1!'' ''- 2L karny - Podszedł do piłka Lukuś się poślizgnął i piłka poleciała do góry..0-1'' ''- 2O karny - uderzyła z rozpędu i 0-2! Piłkarz upokorzony!'' 'Chris: '''NO Co my tu mamy! On przegrał w konkurencji piłkarskiej haha! '''Lukaninho: '''Jeszcze nogi nie wyleczyłem poprostu.. '''Chris: '''Taa.. Jasne.. Druga konkurencja. Alejandro vs Eva bieganie, jednego okrązenia.. ''Bieg się rozpoczął, Al i Eva biegli na tym samym dystansie.. Praktycznie cały czas... Rywalizacja trwała od początku do końca zacięta...Eva i Al chcieli za wszelką cenę wygrać. Al musiał, bo inaczej przegra wyzwanie.. A eva po wygra wyzwanie.. Wkońcu wbiegli równocześnie.. 'Chris: '''Dobra Eva ma kolejną nietykalność! Al jest zagrożony, niech teraz biegną Jo i Brick.. ''Bieg wystartował.. Sytuacje Brick miał taką samą jak miał przedchwilą Alejandro. Cóż rozpoczeli, na początku Brick wyszedł na minimalne prowadzenie. Po jakimś czasie gdy Jo się napędziła nie było siły by ją Brick już dogonił i wbiegła pierwsza na Mete.. 'Chris: '''I znamy kolejny wynik! Jo łap nietykalność! Brick szykuj się na eliminacje... I ostatni bieg Olimpia vs Lukaninho. '''Lukaninho do Olimpii: '''Uważaj mała, zadarłaś nie z tym kim potrzeba! '''Olimpia: '''Ty lepiej uważaj, i nie przejedź się na tej swojej "sławie"...Idiota.. '''Lukaninho: '''Goń się! ''Bieg się rozpoczął.. Szli łeb w łeb.. Olimpia i LUka raz się po raz wyprzedzając..Jeden walczył o honor, a Olimpia walczyła o przetrwanie.. Wkońcu jej los leżał na jej własnych rękach.. jednak przed metą Lukaninho zachował się tak jak Jo, na nim.. Na początku sezonu.. Podłożył jej noge, a on swobodnie wbiegł na metę! 'Chris: '''Ok to za 5 minut będzie dogrywka... Zachował się jak cham i prostak.. Ale uczy się chłopak, brawo! Kto by widział by tak się zachowywać w stosunku do dziewczyn! Hmmm. Dziwny typ.. Co ja mu takiego zrobiłam...? Piłkarza nie wolno pokonywać w jego własnej konkurencji! W zapasach dostanie za swoje! '''Chris: '''Ok zapasy czas zacząć! ''Na ring weszli Olimpia i Lukaninho. Mieli walczyć.. Luka był wściekły porażką w karnych.. Więc miał zamiar porachować dziewczynie kości.. Na początku Olimpia doskoczyła i zaczęła chłopaka dusić.. Ale chłopak strzepał ją ze swoich pleców.. Gdy jeszcze leżała na metaracu wziął i ja podniósł i powiedział takie słowa: "Jeszcze raz mnie pokonasz w piłcę a nie żyjesz!", I co teraz się wydarzyło chyba na zawsze zapadnie w CV piłkarza.. Wziął i z całej siły wyrzucił Olimpie po za ring.. leżała i zwijała się z bólu.. A Lukaninho stał dumny z triumfu.. Rywale na niego zaczęli patrzyć z pogardą.. jedynie Eva stała niewzruszona... 'Chris: '''No cóż.. Takim momentem powinnem uznać zwyciestwo dziewczyny! Ale go nie uznam! Gratuluje piłkarzu! '''Jo: '''On cały sezon gra nie fair i jest nadal w grze.. Coś mi tu nie pasuje '''Lukaninho: '''Ty się ode mnie odczep! '''Chris: '''Dozobaczenia na eliminacji.. Ceremonia, ''Na ceremonii pojawili się wszyscy.. cała 6 i Chris., Olimpia była cała w sianiakach... 'Chris: '''A więc czas na głosowanie! ''Zagłosowali.. 'Chris: '''Medale dla nietykalnych, prosze Lukaninho, Jo i Eva! ''Złapali pianki.. 'Chris: '''Z zagrożonych bez głosów sa.. Brick i Alejandro.. '''Chris: '''Wylatuje Olimpie...Ale ma tylko 2 głosy! A co ciekawe pozostałe 4 głosy poszły na Lukaninho.. '''Jo: '''No cóż mój palec poszedł na głos na tego patałacha.. Co dziewczyny karci... '''Brick: '''Mój też! ''Olimpia wsiadła do limuzyny załamana i odjechała. '''Chris: '''I to koniec zarąbistego odcinka.. Została finałowa 5!Kto wygra, czy Luka będzie na cenzurowany? Musicie oglądać Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki